


Java Parrish-Lynch

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish-centric, Cabeswater - Freeform, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, this is actually super fluffy who even am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: As Adam drifted back off to sleep, he felt the same odd sensation cross his face again, but more aggressive, followed by a muffled snicker.“Ronan, stop acting so fucking weird, I’m trying to sleep,” Adam huffed and squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt a slight pressure on the bridge of his nose. “For fuck’s sake, Ro-- Oh,”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Java Parrish-Lynch

Ronan reached the apartment’s door and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to suck in gulps of air. Leave it to Adam fucking Parrish to move into a goddamn building without elevators and on the ninth floor. 

Finally able to breathe again, Ronan raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he had the chance, the door swung open and he found himself with a handful -- no, wait, a _ body full _ \-- of Adam Parrish. Adam was so happy and excited to see him that he had jumped on Ronan with his arms tightly wound around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Adam had only done this on a couple of rare occasions over the years when he was truly happy to see Ronan (some times  _ happier _ than  _ others _ ), and each time the two of them felt like teenage schoolgirls. Ronan loved it anyway and cherished feeling Adam’s body so warm and close to his. It had been so long.

Luckily, Ronan was as strong and muscular as ever, and even though he was caught off guard, he caught Adam’s thin, lean body with ease but with a  _ humph _ . They both laughed into each other’s mouths and necks, and Ronan’s heart swelled a million times.

“Mm,” Ronan hummed, “I missed you.” There in the hallway of his new off-campus and Harvard-funded apartment, Ronan trailed his nose further down Adam’s neck and collar bone, leaving shivers in its wake. Adam only squeezed him tighter and cupped the back of his head as he stroked the soft buzzed hair there, like he always did. 

Ronan sighed in Adam’s neck, pleased. “We should probably get out of the hallway.”

“Self-conscious, Lynch?”

“Hardly,” Ronan snorted. “There are just certain things that I’ve been  _ dying _ to do to you for ages now, and a narrow-ass hallway just won’t cut it.” Ronan leveled his gaze to Adam’s then and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, that’s too bad then,” Adam responded in a nonchalant tone and shrugged. “I’ve got plans.” Adam turned then to walk back into his apartment, a small sly and smug smile warmed his features, and he suddenly found himself engulfed in Ronan from behind.

Adam froze with a grin as Ronan’s arms squeezed suspiciously low on his waist, and then Ronan started to slightly rock them back and forth, as if swaying to music only the two of them could hear.

“What’re ya thinkin’ about, Parrish?” Ronan teased in a husky voice as his hand slowly moved further south. He felt Adam’s pulse rapidly speed up as he left small kisses behind Adam’s good ear and then purposely breathed over it before he trailed back down his jaw. The quickest fool-proof way to turn on Adam Parrish. Ronan chuckled to himself when he felt Adam’s breath hitch once he reached his ear, and then he pushed Adam into his apartment and kicked the door closed behind them.  
  


* * *

“So,” Ronan began casually as he placed his head down on Adam’s bare chest and looked at him, careful not to stab him with his chin. “How’ve you been, Parrish? I mean, I know you can’t live without me and everything,” --dramatic eye roll-- “but you’re sleeping, right? Eating? Not working for seventeen hours just to come home to study for four?” Ronan pointedly raised a brow at Adam, who said nothing, and only kept his mouth in a straight line.

“I’m waiting,” Ronan added and fluttered his lashes dramatically. Adam burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it, a real and genuine laugh, and Ronan could have died right then from happiness and pride.

Once the laughter subsided, Adam propped his head upon his arm against the headboard and looked down to Ronan. “I’ve been okay,” Adam said, and he was mostly telling the truth. He felt like he was lying by omission, but he didn’t know what was omitted. He wasn’t sure how to articulate what he was feeling. Adam sucked in a deep breath and held it for a second as he enjoyed the feeling of fresh air as it entered his lungs.

“I’ve been really… lonely,” Adam was hesitant as he said it. “I miss holding you and being held, and I miss home, and your fireflies. I miss falling asleep with you and waking up with you, and how you’re always there when I have a nightmare. I miss holding your hand and tracing your tattoo. And just…  _ You _ ,” Adam sucked in another deep breath and looked up to the ceiling.

“It feels almost like…” Adam stared up at the ceiling and thought for a moment as he tried to find the right words. “It feels almost like when I still lived at the trailer.  _ Touch-starved _ , it’s called. Read it in a psych book last semester.”

“Well, fuck me, looks like we’re having a good ol’-fucking-fashioned slumber party, Parrish,” Ronan grinned devilishly as he threw a pillow at Adam.  
  


* * *

  
Early the next morning as the sun was just beginning to shine through the slats of the blinds, Adam vaguely registered an odd sensation on his face. He was so pleasantly sleepy and warm after falling asleep with Ronan that he couldn’t even manage to allow his brain to linger too long on the questionable phenomenon.

As Adam drifted back off to sleep, he felt the same odd sensation cross his face again, but more aggressive, followed by a muffled snicker.

“Ronan, stop acting so fucking weird, I’m trying to sleep,” Adam huffed and squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt a slight pressure on the bridge of his nose. “For fuck’s sake, Ro--  _ Oh _ ,”

Adam blinked several times as if he had hallucinated this small creature that kept her fuzzy face shoved against his as she demanded his attention.

“What…? Did you…?  _ Ronan _ ,” Adam said desperately as his eyes lit up and that real smile that Ronan cherished so much grew and grew across his beautiful face. “You dreamed me a  _ kitten _ ?”

“I did,” Ronan said as he watched Adam and the kitten happily, propped up on his arm. Adam didn’t pay any attention, though. He gently lifted the small kitten from his chest and quickly sat himself upright. Adam held her in the palm of his hands as if he held fine china, and Ronan adored him even more right then. Images of their time spent together in Cabeswater flooded his mind. How Adam would bury his beautiful hands in its dirt and leaves. How he would delicately hold branches and vines as they whispered to him.

The small kitten purred like a motorboat, and she continued to aggressively smash her little head into Adam’s and rub her face around to show her sudden and new unconditional love and affection. Ronan almost cried from happiness when he saw Adam scrunch up his face with a giggle as the kitten’s furry muzzle tickled his nose.

“What’re you gonna name her, Parrish?” Ronan asked as he finally sat up as well. He had dreamt up this little kitten with all of the traits that Adam missed and all of the traits that Ronan wanted him to have.

Adam hummed as he thought. She was a beautiful little kitten. Ronan was quite proud of her. She was only about three pounds so far and had fuzzy fur that would eventually grow long. She was dark brown, cream, and white, but predominantly brown, and had vivid green eyes that resembled Ronan’s epitome of Cabeswater.

“Her name is Java,” Adam finally said definitively with a small and happy smile. As if suddenly christened, Java jumped down from Adam’s palms, scurried over to the edge of the bed, and with a dramatic butt wiggle, dove off the bed to run and skid across the floor. She took a dramatic ninety-degree left turn when she spotted a bottle cap underneath Adam’s desk.

“Oh, my god, she’s you,” Adam said as his jaw dropped slightly at her boldness, as if he should expect anything less from Ronan Lynch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I based Java off of my youngest cat, Noel (except she's a tuxedo).


End file.
